


Ghosts Aren't Real!

by Pretzviz



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 2gether 4ever <3, Ghosts!! senku is dead lol, M/M, Multi Chapter, demon!gen, ghost!senku, its okay tho gen is dead too theyre immortal supernatural beings now, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzviz/pseuds/Pretzviz
Summary: After Gen moves into his new apartment, he finds himself rooming with a ghost.(I know halloween is over let me have this.)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 34





	Ghosts Aren't Real!

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! I hope to make this multi chap so if you enjoy it, please look out for new updates!

A demon amongst men. Quite literally. 

Gen was your average up and coming daemon from the depths, and what better way to promote yourself than to throw yourself into the middle of it? Cheap suburbs, stuffed to the brim with the public, teeming with souls for the taking and deals to be made. 

The only issue was getting there. 

From his time alive as a human, Gen wasn't exactly who he was today. Why, that was at least a century ago by this point, and why ask a fair maiden like him their age? It's just disrespectful, frankly!

Forged documents, birth certificates, citizenship, the works. Aftet countless hours of labor and reviewing new societal laws and standards, he found himself ready to integrate into society. By the time he had managed a part time job for long enough to afford himself his own shitty apartment, the last thing he expected was to be confronted by his steadfast conviction that ghosts, were not real. As he himself, was in fact a demon, it was mortifying to have misunderstood this, in more ways than one.

Nothing like a good haunting to make one feel mortal and afraid. 

\---

Senku, a solitary man by nature, may have truly gotten his wish when he died all those years ago, in, believe it or not, some shitty apartment. The same shitty apartment in our tale, so it happens. 

It was really more of an annoyance, at this point, to be dead. As an up and coming scientist, recently drifted from all highschool friends, his parents both deceased, he took most of his time to focus on his work. Which, was ultimately his undoing. He just had to be so stubborn, refusing to hire an assistant while he worked at home. Maybe he would still be here today, continuing his work, if he wasn't so hasty. 

He remembers finding out his death made headlines, a tenant eagerly telling a friend over the phone what a good price they got on the apartment "because that loser on the news kicked it here, so nobody wants it." 

Oh, he would certainly make sure nobody wants it.  
It had only been a handful of years since his death but a good number of people have come and go through this apartment so far. All leaving for the same reason. A certain ghost. 

Senku stood with his arms crossed in the living room, gazing at the moving boxes piled around him with a defeated sigh.

His haunting would begin anew, it seems.


End file.
